


Горничная для ящерицы

by evil_thing, WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 (fandom_Eyeshield21)



Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [3]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Dresses, M/M, Maids, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Eyeshield21/pseuds/WTF%20Eyeshield%2021%202021
Summary: Из поездки в Штаты Хирума привёз не только стратегической инфы, но и пару гостинцев.
Relationships: Habashira Rui/Hiruma Youichi
Series: WTF Eyeshield 21 2021 — Тексты R — NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Горничная для ящерицы

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik)

В жизни Хабаширы случались проблемы посерьёзнее, чем то, что он когда-то лет сто назад проболтался о своём фетише на горничных. Довольно большое количество, куда более серьёзных проблем. Хабашира, если говорить по чесноку, вообще не считал фетиш на горничных чем-то предосудительным. По его личному мнению, каждый уважающий себя японец мог бы гордиться таким фетишем. Так сказать, это было одной из их национальных, традиционных черт. Которую, конечно, не принято было обсуждать с кем попало за чашечкой капучино. А впрочем, зависело от того, где этот капучино подавали.

Поэтому, когда Хабашире случилось случайно проколоться на тему горничных Хируме Йоичи, то он не придал этому особого значения. В конце концов, подобная мелочь точно не заняла бы верхнюю строчку в пухлом списке компромата, который проклятый демон на него уже насобирал и о котором не уставал напоминать. Там встречались куда более смущающие или позорные вещи, которые куда лучше могли бы подойти для шантажа.

С другой стороны, если подумать, Хирума уже давненько перестал присылать ему угрозы построенные по принципу «сделай то, иначе все узнают про вот это». Он просто просил что-нибудь разной степени запарности, а Хабашира просто выполнял. Благо оно ни разу не оказывалось несовместимым с его обычными делами, способностями или принципами. Если и правда всерьёз подумать, Хабашира ни разу не отказывался и понятия не имел, что будет, если он пошлёт Хируму с его указаниями куда подальше. И он бы напиздел, если бы сказал, что никогда не хотел поэкспериментировать.

Не так уж часто Хирума звал его в свою дебильную гостиницу, где, видимо, и правда жил, презирая все представления о нормальности. И в двух из трёх случаях эти приглашения заканчивались сексом. Здесь все представления о нормальности снова вставали и, улюлюкая, выходили на хер, потому что где Хирума, а где нормальное. В его чокнутой вселенной оказалось естественным под дулом пистолета заставить капитана команды соперника себя трахнуть. Почему бы и нет? И почему бы не повторить ещё несколько раз, если получилось в первый? Со временем они начали обходиться без пистолета. И Хабашира даже почти привык (насколько можно было вообще привыкнуть к сексу с долбаным дьяволом) и начал получать некоторый кайф от этих перепихонов. Но не настолько большой, чтобы с нетерпением ждать повторения.

«Тащи свою жопу ко мне, прихватил тебе пару гостинцев из Америки» — сообщение от Хирумы выглядело одновременно интригующе и странно. Они точно не были в тех отношениях, чтобы возить друг другу магнитики на холодильник. Всё, что Хабашире от Хирумы перепадало, обычно больше подходило под категорию «проблемы», ну, либо «приключения». Никак не сувениры из дальних стран. Максимум, до которого Хабашира смог додуматься, пока собирался, полный привычного нервозного раздражения, это пара банок забугорного пива. И предположение, что Хируме, который в последнее время крутился как целый батальон сорвавших резьбу волчков, было впадлу распивать их в одиночку. Для этого занятия тот Хабаширу тоже иногда звал. Говорил, что он, типа, очень ржачный, когда выпьет. На счёт этой болтовни Хабашира подозревал, что скорее дело было в том, что в его компании Хирума не так боялся чуть отпустить себя и выболтать какого-нибудь дерьма. Но дальше смутных догадок дело не шло. Ржачный он там был или нет, но самому Хабашире тоже иногда нравилось выпивать в компании чокнутого. Тот немного расслаблял гайки и становился больше похож на нормального человека, с которым интересно было потрепаться за жизнь.

Вероятно, Хабашире стоило заподозрить неладное, ещё в тот момент, когда после стука в дверь та не распахнулась с пинка. Или когда вместо этого из номера послышалось приглушённое (вежливое?!) приглашение входить. Может быть, стоило напрячься, когда потянув на себя незапертую дверь, Хабашира никого за ней не обнаружил. И _не_ стоило привычным движением бросать на вешалку плащ и топать дальше в поисках хозяина жилья. Не обращая внимания на то, до какой степени начинало пованивать неприятностями.

Даже в тот момент, когда после поворота за угол ему открылся вид на этот в максимально ебанутой степени, так сказать, натюрморт, ещё оставался некоторый шанс молча развернуться и, прихватив свои вещи, свалить куда подальше. Но инстинкт самосохранения бесславно пал в неравной битве против коалиции из ахуя и нездорового любопытства. И Хабашира остался стоять с отвисшей челюстью и немым вопросом в глазах. Это даже близко не было похоже на пиво.

Больше всего открывшаяся картина была похожа на пиздец. Посреди комнаты стоял небольшой столик, накрытый длинной белой скатертью, посреди которого красовалась вазочка с какими-то ебучими цветочками. Рядом пристроились изящная чашка на блюдце, чайник той же дебильной голубоватой расцветки и вазочка с, предположительно, каким-то сладким дерьмом. И это всё, пускай, выглядело идиотски, но ещё можно было как-то пережить, даже в номере Хирумы Йоичи. Чего пережить было нельзя, так это самого Хируму Йоичи.

Который стоял там же в сраном платье сраной горничной, со сраным белым передником, трижды сраными рюшечками на плечах, сраным полотенцем на локте и пиздецки срано ухмылялся своей вечной сраной ухмылкой. Зрелище точно не предназначалось для слабонервных.

— Добро пожаловать, господин, — проворковал Хирума, не переставая улыбаться.

— Ой да на хуй иди, — выдавил из себя Хабашира.

Явно наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом, Хирума чуть поклонился и отодвинул единственный стул, приглашая Хабаширу садиться.

Хабашира выгнул бровь выражая своё недоумение и сомнения в адекватности собеседника.

Хирума ухмыльнулся ещё шире и кивнул на стул, всем своим лицом намекая, что лучше не спорить и не сопротивляться.

Хабашира вздохнул, деревянно прошагал к столу и сел, нервно косясь по сторонам.

Хирума перевесил полотенце на другую руку и налил ему чаю.

Хабашира отхлюпнул ядрёного кипятка из самого сердца ада и сдавленно захрипел матом.

Хирума добросердечно предложил ему стакан воды.

— Так что это за срань? — осторожно поинтересовался Хабашира, — Тебя там в Америкосии пытали на секретной лаборатории? Сбил дальнобойщик на трассе? Переебало электричеством во время поездки в лифте? Отпиздил человек-паук? Человек-фетишист? Человек-горничная? Не отпиздил?

И в этот момент Хирума Йоичи открыл рот и сделал самое стрёмное, что Хабашира когда-нибудь в его исполнении видел: тупенько искусственно захихикал, прикрывая хлебальник ладошкой. Потом сказал, что господину не пристало так выражаться, потом заявил, что всё в порядке и он просто соскучился и захотел сделать своему другу приятный сюрприз. Хабашира подавился спизженной из вазочки печенькой.

Когда пообещавший принести ещё воды Хирума, проходя мимо, обтёрся об Хабаширино плечо бедром, тот окончательно уверился в том, что демон поехал кукухой. Потихоньку отказывающий мозг Хабаширы предложил переключиться на что-нибудь другое и в качестве варианта для размышлений предложил вопрос о том, надел ли Хирума чулки. Такой подставы от собственной головы Хабашира не ожидал, но покорно уставился на Хируму, который как раз стоял к нему… кхм... бантом. Наличие или отсутствие чулков определить на вид не представлялось возможным — юбка у платья оказалась достаточно длинной, чуть ниже колена, и оставляла достаточный простор для фантазии. Загнав фантазию в дальний пыльный угол, Хабашира постарался уговорить себя, что вопрос чулков его совершенно не интересует и лучше бы было озаботиться чем-нибудь вроде плана побега.  
Хирума тем временем успел вернуться с новым стаканом воды и каким-то невообразимым мутантом, предположительно состоявшим из фруктов и взбитых сливок. Нервно сглотнув, Хабашира покосился в сторону выхода.

— Особый десерт для господина, — сообщил Хирума и поставил сливочно-фруктового урода на стол.

Почему-то эта вполне себе каноничная фраза, построенная с соблюдением правил вежливости, в своём звучании не имела ничего похожего на уважительное отношение.

— Хочешь с ложечки покормлю? — предложил Хирума, сбиваясь с обращения.

— А у меня есть выбор? — на всякий случай уточнил Хабашира.

Ухмыльнувшись от уха до уха, Хирума ткнул в него полной ложкой десерта. И это, несмотря на общий градус ёбнутости, почему-то оказалось ещё терпимо. Особенно в сравнении с моментом, когда подобрав юбку, Хирума забрался к Хабашире на колени. Оказавшись слишком близко со всеми своими сраными платьями, рюшками, бантами и самодовольной рожей. Если бы можно было терять сознание по собственному желанию, Хабашира бы с удовольствием отключился именно тогда. К сожалению, вместо блаженной темноты его ждала только новая ложка бананово-клубничного кошмара.

— Мог бы хотя бы сделать вид, что тебе нравится, чёртова ящерица, — пробормотал Хирума, наклонившись к его уху. — Для тебя же стараюсь.

А потом тупо взял Хабаширу за руку и положил его ладонь себе на бедро. Чуть повыше колена. Рядом с краем задранной юбки. Чулок там или не чулок, штука, плотно обтягивающая ногу Хирумы оказалась гладкой, шелковистой и довольно приятной на ощупь. За всю свою не такую уж долгую жизнь Хабашира не трогал, кажется, ничего подобного вообще.

— Гладь, — велел Хирума.

И Хабашира погладил. Терять, по сути, было уже нечего, так что он сперва погладил пальцами там, где был, а потом заскользил ладонью выше, постепенно забираясь под юбку. Скользить по этому материалу оказалось легко и приятно. Эту штуку как будто сказочные феи наколдовали специально для того, чтобы вот так сквозь неё гладить чью-то ногу. Кончики пальцев, которые первыми прокладывали дорогу всё дальше и дальше, наткнулись на неожиданную преграду.

«Кружево» — мелькнуло осознание в голове Хабаширы. «Чулки» — камнем упало следующее. «Пиздец» — подвёл итог Хабашира. И снова нервно сглотнул. Текстура кружева также оказалась внезапным тактильным открытием. Ощупывая край чулка, Хабашира как-то умудрился проворонить момент, когда Хирума Йоичи попытался его поцеловать. С одной стороны он бы сейчас и землетрясение средней силы проворонил и шествие гусей гвардейцев через комнату, а с другой Хирума так редко разрешал их губам соприкоснуться, что каждый такой случай оказывался чем-то из ряда вон выходящим и ценился на вес золота.

— Ты какой-то тормозной, — пожаловался Хирума, не получив достойного ответа на свои попытки. — Тормознутый и зажатый.

— С чего бы, блядь, интересно, — огрызнулся Хабашира. — Во-первых, предупреждать надо, а во-вторых, если бы ты перестал вести себя стрёмно и снял с себя это дерьмо, у нас, может быть, чего и получилось сегодня.

Сквозь растерянность, ахуй и ебучее ощущение чулков под пальцами наконец начало проступать раздражение, которое давало хоть какие-то шансы думать и формулировать мысли.

— Да хренушки тебе, — ответил Хирума, ёрзая.

Когда Хирума наконец потянул Хабаширу в сторону кровати, тот испытал некоторое облегчение. Эта часть, хоть и с поправкой на демона, была более знакомой, проверенной и оттого — потенциально безопасной. К тому же существовала некоторая вероятность того, что Хирума наконец избавится от сраного платья и это сразу бы улучшило всë на несколько порядков. Хочет ли Хабашира, чтобы вместе с платьем куда подальше отправились бы и сраные чулки со сраными кружевами, он определиться не успел, но даже их, при отсутствии остального антуража, можно было бы вытерпеть. Не исключено даже, что вытерпеть с некоторым удовольствием.  
Помогая Хируме стянуть с себя брюки, Хабашира уговаривал себя на тему того, что как-нибудь справится. Он спиной вперёд забрался на кровать, затаскивая Хируму следом за собой, и попытался нащупать узел банта передника на его пояснице.

— А ну брысь, глупая ящерица, — хмыкнул Хирума, шлёпая его по локтю. — Размечтался.

«Глупая ящерица» было чем-то новеньким в его арсенале оскорблений и сомнительных прозвищ. И звучало даже не слишком обидно, даже, кажется, с какой-то неожиданной симпатией, трогающей что-то внутри. Жалобно нахмурившись, Хабашира откинулся на кровать, сдаваясь. Всё всегда в любом случае шло так, как этого хотел Хирума.

Тот понимающе хмыкнул, удержался от комментариев и продолжил Хабаширу раздевать, не стесняясь при этом покусывать и облизывать. Если закрыть глаза, получалось даже не так уж ебануто. Впечатлений добавляли случайные ощущения от проезжающихся по груди рюшей или касания ноги, обтянутой чулком, но и это, на удивление, не мешало. Устроившись у Хабаширы между коленей, Хирума постепенно доводил его до нужного состояния. Кровь всё быстрее и громче стучала в ушах, дыхание становилось поверхностным, по плечам и животу короткими быстрыми волнами прокатывались мурашки, внизу живота тянуло. Хирума пошуршал упаковкой и раскатал гандон на его возбуждённом члене.

— Не хочу чтобы мы вдруг платишко испачкали.

Само это слово «платишко», а также напоминание о нём как о факте, пинком выкинуло Хабаширу из состояния липкого сладкого тумана ближе к осознанной поверхности. Он чуть приподнялся на локтях и прищурился на Хируму сердитым взглядом. Тот, всё ещё упакованный в горничную вплоть до белого крахмального воротничка, поймал его взгляд и, гнусно ухмыляясь, явно напоказ, нырнул правой рукой под юбки где-то между их ногами. Выглядело очень провокационно и стрёмно. Хабашира прикусил язык, чувствуя, как на лбу начинает выступать испарина. Мозг потихоньку поплыл попытавшись представить, какое бельё надето на Хируме под платьем, предположить, насколько далеко тот зашёл в своих переодеваниях. Сам Хирума не мешал ему фантазировать, поглаживая по внутренней стороне бёдер в будоражащей близости от паха. Температура там под юбками точно выросла на несколько градусов. А потом Хирума, который до сих пор продолжал смотреть ему в глаза, вдруг подмигнул и пока Хабашира в доли секунды пытался хотя бы начать соображать о том, что бы это могло означать, одним уверенным движением затолкал палец, если не сразу два ему в задницу.

На этот раз прикусив язык действительно сильно, Хабашира зашипел одновременно от боли, неожиданности и возмущения.

— Сдурел, блять, в краину? — поинтересовался он, когда смог собраться настолько, чтобы вернуть способность разговаривать.

Ухмыльнувшись ещё шире, хотя, казалось бы, куда, сука, ещё шире, Хирума пошевелил пальцами у него внутри и теперь стало точно понятно, что их два. Хабашира почувствовал, как у него нервно холодеет в затылке и между лопатками.

— Решил добавить немного разнообразия, — поделился Хирума и снова двинул пальцами.

Ублюдина. Никто никогда так бесцеремонно ничего в Хабаширу не совал. Никто вообще толком никогда в Хабаширу не совал, чего уж. Ощущение оказалось ебически странным. Пальцы теперь двигались почти непрерывно, и Хабашира, уже нефигово поплывший от предыдущих Хируминых манипуляций и всей, пусть стрёмной, но, безусловно, возбуждающей атмосферы, старательно сжимал зубы, чтобы не начать тихонько постанывать. Он всё ещё упирался локтями в кровать и теперь откинул голову назад, так, чтобы перед глазами случайно не мелькнули ебучие рюши, ебучая ухмылка или ещё какая-нибудь злоебучая хрень, которая могла бы ещё сильнее пошатнуть остатки его психического равновесия. Вероятно, если бы Хируме сейчас вздумалось ему подрочить, Хабашира бы кончил буквально в два счёта. Впечатлений было более чем достаточно.

Кто же, блядь, мог предположить, что на самом деле вздумалось Хируме. Сферически в вакууме, последующее развитие событий было даже логично. Но где, мать её, в тот момент была логика, а где Хабашира? Для него полной неожиданностью стало, когда закончив трахать его пальцами, Хирума собрался действительно его трахнуть в более полном смысле этого слова. И почувствовал неладное Хабашира только в тот момент, когда Хирума уже начал заталкивать в него свой член.

— Блядь! — сипло возмутился Хабашира и попытался дёрнуться назад, — Какого хера?

— Тихо, ящерица, — Хирума быстро цапнул его пятернёй за бок, оставляя на месте. — Не заставляй меня доставать пистолет.

Его голос пока звучал почти мягко. Но Хабашира не хотел выяснять границу этого «пока». Он сердито оскалился, прикидывая, как бы послать Хируму на хер так, чтобы не спровоцировать появление в собственной тушке лишнего пулевого отверстия. А тот, пользуясь моментом, ухмыляясь как настоящий грёбанный дьявол, впиваясь когтистой лапой в мягкий Хабаширин бок, качнул бёдрами, вставляя ему до самого конца.

— Сссссссука, — подавился воздухом Хабашира.

— Ртом дыши, ящерица, — посоветовал Хирума, поглаживая его по расцарапанному месту и животу.

— Без советов обойдусь, — огрызнулся Хабашира, прикрывая глаза. Но зубы разжал.

— Как скажешь, — хмыкнул Хирума, но заткнулся.

Он ещё какое-то время поглаживал Хабаширу по животу, груди, рёбрам и только потом медленно вышел, буквально на несколько сантиметров, и с той же скоростью толкнулся обратно. Хабашира крупно вздрогнул. Это был полный триджеблядский провал. Хирума никогда не намекал на то, что хочет попробовать поменяться ролями, но каждый раз во время секса точно знал, чего хочет, и уверенно руководил Хабаширой, объясняя, что, как, куда и каким образом. С другой стороны, удивляться было нечему — когда вообще Хирума хоть раз полностью раскрывал свои карты? То, что он ни разу не признался в том, что хочет сам трахнуть Хабаширу, не означало, что он не собирался. И где-то в самой глубине души Хабашира подозревал, что однажды ему предстоит этот опыт. Но в блядском же платье горничной? Уговорить его отступиться точно не было никаких шансов. Хабашира мог бы попытаться вырваться силой, заехать Хируме по роже, сломать ему пару костей; в конце концов, опыта в драках у него точно было больше. Но и с того вполне бы сталось вытащить обещанный пистолет и всё-таки выебать Хабаширу силой. Выяснять, кто кого, почему-то не было никакого желания.

Укладываясь спиной на холодную простыню, Хабашира попробовал чуть поёрзать лопатками, сильнее прогнуться в пояснице, подобрать хоть сколько-нибудь более комфортную позу. Глаз он не открывал — не хотел видеть с какой плотоядной рожей Хирума пялится на его наверняка ужасно тупое и смущённое лицо. Зашуршали юбки, Хирума подхватил его ладонью под колено, сгибая ногу под ещё более острым углом, и начал медленно трахать. Его член не отличался какими-то выдающимися размерами, но с учётом того, что это был первый член, оказавшийся в Хабашириной заднице, каждое движение внутрь и наружу отдавалось для него целым букетом ощущений. Странных, стрёмных, прошивающих насквозь, жарких, дёргающих нервы, терпких. Дышать с открытым ртом оказалось действительно легче. И с согнутой ногой легче. И не глядя.

Вообще было не так уж плохо.

Если бы не шуршание блядских юбок. Не то, как кожа бёдер прела там под ними. Не постоянное касание мягкой ткани во время толчков. Не пресловутые чулки, которые Хабашира чувствовал каждую секунду.

Было не так уж плохо.

Хабашира бы скорее язык себе откусил, чем признался бы в этом вслух.

Хирума — в любом случае — был и оставался чёртовым чокнутым уёбком.

К тому моменту, когда Хабашира вылез из душа, яростно отскоблив себя настолько, насколько позволяла усталость, Хирума уже успел переодеться в треники и футболку и сосредоточенно печатал что-то в своëм телефоне. Покрутив головой по сторонам в поисках злосчастного платья, как будто оно само по себе представляло для него угрозу, Хабашира вздохнул.

— Вот почему нормально нельзя было? — спросил он риторически.

Хирума покосился на него и заржал.

Самое тупое, что было почти даже не обидно. Хабашира сам знал и «почему», и то, что у «нормально» в отношении конкретно них двоих, очень размытые границы.

— Я бы может даже извинился, — Хирума закончил ржать, — если бы ты не кончил. Но мы оба помним, что кончил и ещё как.

Он хмыкнул, а у Хабаширы в ответ получилось только раздражённо скрипнуть зубами.  
Спорить было бессмысленно, как и всегда. Вместо этого он закончил сушить волосы полотенцем, пожалел, что на фен сил уже никаких не осталось, и залип посреди номера.

— Спать ползи, ящерица, — Хирума похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. — Заслужил.

По крайней мере, в обращении больше не было слова «тупая».


End file.
